


Sweet Sweet Opportunity

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harleen started her internship at Arkham she had many things on her mind... but falling for him wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Internship Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the transformation from Harleen Quinzel to the dreaded, love struck Harley Quinn.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel was walking through the entrance hall of Arkham Asylum for the first time. She looked around with interest at the people and the way the building was set up. She noticed the guards were all in packs that ranged from small groups that looked to be around 5-7 people or large groups that seemed to be around 12-19. They looked as if the floor or the walls might swallow them whole any minute. She chuckled as the sight of packs of men afraid to stray from one another.

"Dr. Quinzel?" A very biasness like woman said to get Harleen's attention. She pushed her glasses up her nose before speaking again. "I am Dr. Young, Dr. Long has told me a lot about you." She said as she gestured for Harleen to follow. "He thinks you are more than qualified for a job here at Arkham." Dr Young added.

"Thank you." Harleen said as she followed the older doctor. "Dr. Long and I have been friends ever since high school." She said smiling a little as she remembered how they met.

Dr. Young nodded. "Yes I know, You also went to Collage together, and worked as colleagues when the professor gave you projects as well as homework." She said in a very professionally knowing voice.

Harleen was slightly surprised, this doctor seemed to know an awful lot about her and James. She wondered to herself if Dr. Young also knew that her and Dr. Long had been involved with each other on and off since their Senior year of High school.

"Your résumé is very good." Dr. Young went on. "And I also have some letters of recommendation and they all speak very highly of you." She said pushing her glasses up her nose again.

Harleen looked at her looking very shocked. "I have more than one letter of recommendation?" She asked a little surprised.

Dr. Young nodded. "You have three plus the one form Dr. Long" She said smiling.

Harleen blinked in surprised. "Oh wow" She said slightly shocked. "Who were the other three from?" She asked

Dr. Young glanced at her and said. "We have one from your Psychology professor, one from your Criminology professor, and the last one is from a young Sophomore girl you tutored. You definitely have the qualities that we're looking for here at Arkham."

Harleen blushed a light shade of pink. "Wow thank you." She said feeling slightly bashful.

Dr. Young smiled. "You are a very talented doctor, Miss Quinzel." She said and handed her a slip board with her name on it along with some papers that seemed to be about some of the patients there that she most likely would be working with. "These are the inmates you will most likely be assigned to and a summary on each one of them." Dr. Young said.

Harleen smiled at the older doctor. "Thank you very much" She said as they halted in front of a door.

The older doctor gave Harleen a key. "This is your office. I hope it's to your satisfaction." Dr. Young said smiling. She gestured to the door they were standing in front of.

Harleen took the key gratefully and put in the lock. She turned it carefully, then opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened with excitement. "It's perfect." She said looking like a kid in a candy shop. She went over to the bookshelves that lined one wall. The wall next to the bookshelves was one big window, part of it had a window seat. The wall with the big window was right across from the door which made the room look very cheery. The wall opposite the bookshelves had a filing cabinet and there was a desk near the wall. "Wow.." Harleen murmured.

Dr. Young smiled at the new doctor's excitement. "Dr. Long is going to bring up copies of the inmates files later for you." She said then added "If you need me my office is just down the hall." She turned and headed for the door.

"Thank you." Harleen said again and beamed at the older doctor's retreating figure.


	2. The First Session

"Harleen, are you sure you're readying for a patient like _him_?" Dr. James Long asked for the third time that day.

"James, I'm _fine_. I can handle him, and I would prefer you refer to him as Jack." Dr Harleen Quinzel said with a sigh. She had been there for a week now and the giddiness she had felt when she had been setting up her office had faded now. She had recently been assigned to the legendary Joker. She was both nervous and excited to be meeting with such a high level criminal. She was to have sessions with him every afternoon from 2 o'clock to 3:40.

"Alright." James sighed as he came to halt in front of Joker's cell. "Just be careful." He said as he kissed her cheek then opened the door to Joker's cell for her.

Harleen went into the cell and sat down at the table that had been set up for her sessions with Joker. She placed Joker's file down on the little table along with her clip board. She had her hair up in a loose bun, with it she wore a black pencil skirt that flared a little when she walked, as well as black high heels, and a white button up blouse. She looked very professional but with just a touch of hot secretary to her style.

The Joker looked up as she walked in with a curious and interested look in his eyes. _Ooh look.. a new toy!_ He thought licking his lips in slight arousal. He was seated on the other side of the table watching her with keen interest. "Well Helloo Doc" He murmured.

Harleen looked up. "Hello Jack. My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I'm your new doctor." She said sounding very professional.

The Joker's facial expression didn't change. "You got the wrong guy doc. I'm Joker, see here's my card" He said tossing a joker card from an old deck of cards toward her.

"Mmm I see." Harleen said making a note on her clip board then picked up the card looking at it for a moment before she put in her pocket.

Joker's eyes wandered to Harleen's cleavage and he purred softly his mind flashing with different situations and things he could do to her. "Mmm doc.. you didn't have to get dressed up just for me." He said seductively and grinned suggestively.  
Harleen blushed and straightened up quickly. She tried to regain her composure but it was too obvious that she had heard him.

Joker laughed. "Oh doc" He said grinning again. He purred softly. This doctor was very amusing. There was also something about her that made him wonder what kinds of things turned her on.. what made her hot. With that last thought he chuckled.

This time his grin made her shiver but she shrugged it off. "Alright then Mr. Joker, I will be having sessions with you every day for the next couple of weeks." She said.  
"Ah. So that's why you came here." Joker said laughing again.

Dr. Quinzel nodded. "Yes, it is." She said and glanced down at her notes for a moment. "So, how are you feeling today, Mr. Joker?" She asked.

Joker smirked at the familiar question and leaned forward a little. "You ever feel restless doc?.. Like you need something but you can't have it even though it's _so_ close?" He asked a flicker of lust in his eyes.

Harleen blushed. "Is that how you're feeling?" She asked carefully dodging his question.

Joker leaned forward a little more his grin crooked. "You tell me doc.. do you think I'm feeling restless?" He asked in a low whisper. He glanced down and noticed her body tense a little and purred. He also noticed her blush brighten as well. "Oh doc.." He purred his grin widening.

Harleen tried very hard to regain her composure so they could continue with their session.


	3. A Late Night Visitor

Harleen sighed. She had been having sessions with the Joker for about two and a half weeks now and she still didn't know much about him then what she found out from the newspaper clippings and the notes from his previous doctors. She sighed again as she walked back to her office deep in thought.

James walked back with her, eager to see if she had found out anything new about the Joker as well as how their sessions were going. Once they got to her office he leaned against the door. He watched Harleen walk around the room and talk about the Joker as she filed the notes she had taken.

Harleen looked through and made sure that her notes were dated before she filed them and put the file back in its place. "I might as well play his game a bit. It might help me get answers." She continued on with a sigh.

James nodded. "Ah I see, now the only issue is Dr. Arkham wants updates weekly." He said grinning slightly

"Yes, I know but I still don't have much to report." Harleen said sighing again sounding very frustrated. She leaned against her desk and looked over at James.

James smiled and moved over to Harleen and kissed her deeply. He rested his hands on her hips gently. 

Harleen blushed and kissed him back lovingly. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "James, you.. unh oh god" She gasped a small half moan escaping her lips.

James grinned down at her and nipped at her collar bone. "You know.. we haven't had much time to ourselves lately." He whispered in her ear.

Harleen blushed and groaned softly. She leaned in to kiss him softly. "Yes, I know." She replied in a soft whisper. She had been thinking the same thing a lot in the last couple of days. She glanced at the clock on her desk and let out a small giggle. "Well we have lots of time to kill." She whispered seductively in the male doctor's ear. 

James growled seductively. "I know." He whispered back and kissed her deeply. He couldn't help groaning as she hooked her dainty little fingers into his pants and pulled him closer as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist even tighter. "Oh Doctor Quinzel.. you just want me _so_ bad.. don't you?" James purred leaning forward as Harleen leaned back and giggled softly.

"Why Doctor Long.. are you sure it isn't _you_ that wants me so badly?" Harleen purred lifting one of her hands up to her lips and placed one single finger over them.

James groaned at the sight of her, she looked so completely sexy. He could feel his pants getting tighter.

Harleen giggled softly knowing she had him. She grinned wickedly and wrapped her legs tighter around him. She moaned as she felt his cock get harder. "Mmm I think I was right you want me so badly, don't you doct" But her words were cut off by James' lips gently crushing hers, with on daring though, Harleen slipped tongue out of her mouth and gently entered his.

James was both surprised and aroused by this. He let her tongue explore his mouth. After a while he began to tease her tongue with his.

This surprised Harleen, she let out a soft moan that was instantly silenced by James' mouth. 

James smiled wickedly at this and moved his hands to Harleen's breasts and began to massage them gently. He could feel her nipples harden slightly underneath her blouse and her bra. He purred with delight that she was so turned on.

Harleen arched, her breasts pressing against his strong hands. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with desire and lust. She slid her hand down between her crotch and his harness. She pressed her hand lightly against him. 

James gasped in lustful surprised at her daring movements. He wondered what she might do next.

Harleen licked her lips and ran two fingers up his length in a sexy teasing way. "Oh Doctor Long.. am I making you hot?" She asked in a whisper dripping with seduction. She was happy to hear his breathing pick up. She noticed there was a slight blush in his cheeks now too. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. 

"That's very good." Then she walked him backward to her therapy couch.

James laid down and watched as Harleen danced around the room but gracefully taking off her clothes.

Harleen smiled at him. She was in nothing but her lace bra and panties. She sashayed over to James looking very sexy then she straddled him, moaning softly as she felt that he was harder then before. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

James groaned, half from pain and half form arousal. He grabbed Harleen's hands and put them on his groin. He was pleased to find out that made her breathing hitch slightly. He leaned forward and whispered seductively in her ear. "I want your mouth on me."

This made Harleen blush and moan softly. She began to kiss down his body, carefully undoing his buttons as she went. Her eyes widened slightly as she unzipped his pants. "Oh my.." She gasped blushing. She forgot how big he was.

James grinned and chuckled at her surprise. He gently pushed his groin near her mouth. Her moan made him even more turned on. "Do you want me?" He asked in a low seductive whisper.

Harleen moaned in reply then whispered. "Mm oh god.." She looked down at his wonderfully swollen cock, all flushed and pink. She kissed the tip of it gently. She grinned as she felt it quiver and she began to lick up his shaft as she fondled his balls gently but teasingly.

"Oh.. fuck.. mmm Harleen.. more" He groaned and felt her mouth envelop him. It made him gasp at how bold she was being, he felt his tip touch her throat. "Oh god." He gasped as she began to pick up speed.

Harleen giggled and pulled his cock out of her mouth just in time, he came all over her breasts and chin. She smiled and crawled up to his ear and whispered. "Did you like that, Dr. Long?"

James moaned then a playfully wicked grin slowly crept across his face. He slid one of his hands down to her softness which was swollen from arousal. He gently rubbed two fingers against her, he could already feel how wet she was. He slid her panties aside and purred. He looked back into her eyes and whispered. "Well, now I know you dirty little secret, Dr. Quinzel.. "

Harleen let out a moan that seemed to echo off the walls of her office. For one long second she hoped no one had heard that. Then she leaned down and kissed James deeply as she instinctively bucked into his hand.

James purred at this. He gently lifted her up and removed her lace underwear. He was amused to hear her squeak with surprise.

Harleen was shocked at how strong he had gotten. She looked into his face again and blushed when she saw him grinning. When he lowered her back down she moaned softly. She moved so she was straddling him again, watching his face with a lustful gaze. She noticed his grin widen, however she didn't notice his hand snake back down to her softness.

James grinned and gently lifted Harleen up a little, probing her with his fingers. He felt her quiver with spasms of pleasure.

Harleen blushed as James began to pulse his fingers, almost like a drilling motion. She moaned and leaned down to kiss him again.

James smiled into the kiss. A couple of minutes later he gently pulled his fingers out of her. They were sticky from how wet she was. He moved the hand still wet from her to his cock and with his other hand he pulled her on to his hardness moaning groughly.

Harleen moaned lustfully and arched backward. The sudden change both surprised and aroused her. She felt him begin to thrust into her, which made her gasp and bounce from the gently force he used. She felt herself getting close.

Suddenly there was a beeping noise that made both James and Harleen stop in surprise and listen. "Damnit." Harleen cursed and ran over to where she had discarded her skirt. "Dear god.." She gasped and began to get dressed rather quickly.

James sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Harleen turned to him, already buttoning her blouse and said simply. "Joker's escaped." Her eyes were widened slightly in fear.

James' eyes widened in horror and he jumped up beginning to get dressed with haste.

Alarms were going off now. The doctors were told to split up in the hope that they might find him faster. James gave Harleen a quick kiss before he went to join the search.

Harleen was told to stay in her office in case they need to reach her. She didn't like this but she figured she might at least be able to help if she studied the few notes she had on Joker. She didn't hear the door nor the click as it locked.

He leaned against the door and walked her licking his lips hungrily.

Harleen had her hair down now and her shirt was only buttoned two buttons so her mid drift and cleavage was very clearly visible. She didn't look like the professional from their sessions, she looked wild and out of place.

He sniffed the air and a wicked grin crept across his face. The room smelled of lust and sex. He licked his lips again and made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

Harleen looked up suddenly and gasped stepping back in surprise and fear. "You're.. You're not supposed to be out of your cell." She said her voice shaking a little.

Joker made a playful pout. "Aww doc.. I thought you'd be happy to see me.." He said his eyes glittering dangerously. He took a deep breath and grinned. He could smell the sweet scent of her, smell that she was still wet. He noticed she was backed up against the wall behind her desk. He leaned on her desk watching her intently.

Harleen blushed when she saw the way he was looking at her. Her blush darkened when she realized the way she must look.

Joker seemed to notice this and purred. "Oh doc.. you really should get out more often." He said with a chuckle. He moved around her desk, he was sort of pleased to see she was too scared to move from her spot against the wall. He put an arm on either side of her. He could hear her heartbeat as well as feel her heavy breathing which was filled with left over lust and panic. He grinned and bit her collar bone, not too hard though. "Mmm doc.. you taste _so_ sweet.." He purred grinning against her skin.

Harleen whimpered softly. "You shouldn't be out of your cell." she said again a little more feeble this time. She felt him laugh slightly and bite down a little harder on her collar bone. She whimpered again. "We can't.." She half groaned half gasped.

Joker smiled slyly and whimpered in her ear. "Tell me doc, have you ever had a dream about someone that made you wet?" He asked.

Harleen blushed and tensed, her chest going out a little. "I don't know what you mean." She said her voice rising a little. She was clearly scared and very nervous.

Joker smirked and cupped his hand at her groin one of his long pale fingers teasing her slightly. "I think.. you know exactly what I mean.." He purred a hint of danger in his voice, although his creepy grin didn't falter. He could feel her groin pulsing instinctively although her legs were tight.

A strangled moan escaped Harleen's lips. "N-no we can't." She said softly, her body trying to squirm away from him. "Please we ca" She whimpered but the rest of her words were cut off as his lips crushed hers forcefully.

Joker knew he was using much more force than she was used to but he didn't care. He groaned as he felt his pants tighten he moved his hands back to either side of her managing not to break the kiss. He pressed his groin to hers and grinned as she arched against him.

Harleen's face was bright red. Another small moan escaped her lips and faded into the Joker's mouth. She wondered where this might lead and how it might end, the possibilities scared her.

Joker continued to tease her for a while before her suddenly stopped. "Well doc.. it's been fun." He said grinning. He turned and walked over to the door, he turned and gave Harleen a wink over his shoulder then he left without another word.


	4. A Proposal

For the next week things stayed the same. Although Harleen couldn't stop think about the Joker. She couldn't tell if what had happened in her office had been a dream of if it had actually happened. She sighed and looked down at the three newest folders that were spread out on her desk. All of them had been marked with patients names, one had the name Jonathan Crane written on it, another had the name Harvey Dent, and the last one had the name Pamela Isly on it.

James knocked on the door and stuck his head into Harleen's office. "Hey" He said grinning like he had a secret.

Harleen looked up and smiled. "Hello James." She said gesturing for him to come in. She was very happy to see him.

James' grin widened and he came in shutting the office door behind him. "How are you holding up?" He asked coming over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

Harleen smiled putting her arms around his neck. "Better especially now that you're here." She said giggling a little.

James smiled and hugged her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Harleen said softly. She smiled up at him with an adoring gaze, a light blush in her cheeks now.

"Then marry me." James said taking a box out of his pocket and opening it.

"Oh James… it's beautiful." Harleen gasped in awe.

James watched her slightly nervously. He didn't realize he was holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Harleen smiled and kissed James deeply. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "My answer is yes." She said lovingly.

James grinned, picking her up and twirling her around the room. He set her down on her desk and got down on one knee, taking her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful." Harleen said again looking at the brilliantly glittering ring. It had a big oval shaped piece of onyx in it, on other side of the onyx there were two daintily cut pieces of garnet on an antique silver band with some delicate engravings on it. "Oh James.. I love it!" She squeaked and hugged him tightly.

James kissed her deeply as he held her tightly and lovingly.


	5. A Horrific Mistake

About a month later Harleen walked into her session with Joker which had been moved to her office. She was slightly distracted.

Joker noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. He looked down at her hand and started to laugh hysterically.

Harleen looked up in surprise. "What?" She asked confused.

Joker grinned at her and pointed at the ring. "Nice little trinket..Who'd you kill?" He replied sneering slightly.

Harleen puffed her chest out slightly her movements looking very prideful. "I didn't kill anyone. Dr. Long gave it to me." She said suddenly looking slightly bashful.

Joker sneered at her and started to laugh again. He moved really close to her hand and began examining it like he was waiting for the ring to talk or do some strange sort of trick.

Harleen attempted to pull her hand away from his face. She was surprised to see him grab it and smirk up at her. Harleen jumped backward in shock.

Joker had very pleased look in his eyes. He pulled his mouth into a dramatic pout. "But doc.. I thought we had something, special.." He said mocking laughter in his eyes now.

Harleen blushed, she didn't know how to react to that.

Joker was very pleased to see her blush. He noticed she wasn't sure how to react and he laughed. "What about what happened here between us?.." He asked.

Harleen blushed realizing he meant the night he broke out of his cell and came to see her.

"I thought you _really_ liked me.." Joker said his face very close to hers now.

Harleen could feel his breath hot on her face. She could tell she was blushing a bright shade of red. She heard Joker make a pleased noise and felt one of his long pale fingers run down one of her breasts and she whimpered. Her nipples began to harden from his touch.

"See.. you like this.. or at least your body does." Joker said grinning

Harleen gasped trying very hard not to moan. Deep in the back of her mind she knew she liked when he teased her and the way he touched her but she had sworn she would never admit it. She let out another soft moan like whimper.

Joker smiled slyly. He moved and kissed her forcefully.

Harleen blushed and kissed back. Her soft kisses being eaten up by his rough hungry ones.

Joker moved his hands to Harleen's face, then her neck then her shoulders and continued down her body. His hands roved over her body hungrily.

Harleen pressed her legs together instinctively. Her groin tingled from arousal.

Joker could tell she was getting turned on and he moved so one of his hands was teasing her softness.

Harleen jumped a little her eyes snapping open. She moaned softly into Joker's mouth. A small twinge of panic pricked her mind though her arousal. She began to struggle panic creeping though her.

One of Joker's hands crept back up her trembling body to her hair. He wound his hand tightly in Harleen's hair and pulled hard. He was pleased to see her arch in pain. "Now tell me doc.. what's wrong? Don't you like me?" Joker asked in a low dangerous whisper. He ran one of his fingers against her softness again.

"Please.. I can't do this I'm engaged" Harleen whimpered still struggling slightly. She knew her body wanted him and knew he could probably feel how wet he made her. "No.. please" she whimpered as she felt his fingers stroke her again.

"But it seems like you want this.. do you want me, Harley?.. Do you like when I touch you?.. Tell me Harley girl.. tell me you want me." Joker purred his voice hinting with danger. His finger began to probe her though her underwear.

Harleen gasped in surprise her gasp turning into a strangled moan. "Oh god.." She gasped her face bright red. She turned her head to the side her breathing hitched and she began to pant.

"Do you like that?" Joker asked sounding very amused. His finger dipped into her again when he heard her whimper he chuckled grinning slightly. He quickly added another finger so there were two rubbing and probing her now. He leaned in and licked Harleen's lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She tasted amazing, so sweet and innocent.

Harleen squeaked and jumped a little. She turned her head away from him, her mind was spinning, her thoughts raced. 

Joker grabbed her jaw and yanked her face foreword again. He snarled in both lust and frustration. "Now now Harley, that's no way to treat someone you like" Joker said grinning his face only inches from hers.

Harleen blushed, she felt a wall collapse deep in her mind and she looked back at him. She felt his hand leave her hair and slide down to her breast and flick her nipple harshly. She jumped a little and whimpered looking away from his face feeling bashful.

"Good girl, Harley." Joker purred as he began kissing down her body. He took his hand away from her softness and licked one of his fingers then a wicked creepy grin crept across his face and he shoved his fingers into Harleen's mouth.

Harleen blushed her tongue touched his fingers curiously. _Mmm his fingers taste good._ Harleen thought then blushed a darker shade of red as she realized this was the hand that had been rubbing her softness.

Joker groaned feeling himself getting hard. "Mmm oh Harley" He purred his breathing picking up.

Harleen obediently sucked on his fingers feeling suddenly very hot and turned on.

This made Joker chuckle very amused and feeling himself getting very aroused. He felt like he would explode if he didn't get free of his pants. He pressed his hardness to Harleen's groin. He was very pleased to hear her let out a strangled moan. He began to strip Harleen of her clothes.

Harleen shucked up one shoulder, her knees were plastered closed, and there was a very nervous and bashful look on her face. She looked so innocent and pure. All she was wearing now was her bra and underwear. Her bra was red and black with a small diamond on one of the cups, her underwear were made of silk and lace and they matched her bra perfectly.

This made Joker growl with lust. He nipped at Harleen's collar bone. "Take off your bra." Joker ordered a hint of danger in his voice. He was pleased that his words made her blush a darker shade of red.

Harleen reached around to the back of her bra and unclipped it. She felt very vulnerable standing there in nothing but her panties now. She could feel his hungry stare; she began to chew on her lower lip nervously.

Joker purred as he watched her. He made a pleased little noise deep in his throat as Harleen's bra slackened in her arms. "Mmm Harley.. you are very beautiful" He purred in her ear.

Harleen blushed at his complement. She had very large breasts. They looked like they were at least D's. Her nipples stuck out, they were quite hard now. Something suddenly struck Harleen like a slap to the face. _I'm standing naked in front of one of the most dangerous men in the world._ She thought beginning to panic again.

Joker made a low tsk like noise. "Now Harley.. How can you still be nervous after getting such a lovely complement?" He asked sneering slightly. There was another look of mocking laughter in his eyes again. He leaned down and flicked his tongue across her nipple. He reached down and removed her underwear and rubbed the small patch of blonde hair near her softness.

This made Harleen jump and whimper, her body twisting slightly. She didn't realize her chest had been pushed out when she twisted until she heard him chuckle and say. "Mmm good girl." She felt him flick his tongue across her nipple again and she gasped making another small whimper.

Joker purred hearing her heartbeat skip and quicken from her lust. He moved back up to her collar bone and licked it. His hands moved to her breasts which were the perfect size for his hands, they filled them perfectly. Joker let out a deep husky moan and felt himself get harder.

Harleen was surprised to hear such a sexy moan come from his mouth. She gasped as she felt his cock get harder against her already throbbing groin.

"Oh god.." Joker gasped his voice so soft it was barely heard by Harleen. "Get down on your knees." He ordered in a low growl. He stepped back so he was leaning against Harleen's desk.

Harleen blushed when she saw the large bulge in Joker's orange Arkham scrub pants. "On your knees." She heard him snarl. Harleen glanced at him and slowly got down on her knees.

"Good girl.." Joker purred. "Now blow me" He ordered pointing to his the bulge in his pants.

Harleen opened his pants. She blushed when she saw how big he was. "oh god.." she murmured her mouth open in a slightly gaping look.

Joker chuckled when he saw her face. He tangled his fingers in her hair and shoved her face into his hard on. He licked his lips and purred. "Come on Harley, let's see if you can make me cum.." He said chuckling.

Harleen closed her eyes and took a deep breath then carefully, hesitantly she flicked her tongue over his tip then licked up his shaft.

Joker let out a low hiss that dripped with pleasure. "Fuck.." He gasped.

Harleen moaned and went down faster and harder. She took his cock into her mouth professionally. She had always known she was good at giving blow jobs but she never thought she'd get this sort of reaction from someone like the Joker. She continued on feeling his hand relax in her hair and just rest on the back of her head.

Joker noticed Harleen starting to finger herself as she continued to blow him. "Good Harley, good" He purred his voice husky from lust and pleasure.

Harleen blushed at his words. She noticed that he made her very wet. She moaned feeling suddenly very hot. She heard Joker moan and noticed his breathing was very fast and heavy.

Joker gasped his head falling back. He moaned loudly as he came hard into Harleen's mouth.

Harleen blushed and looked up at him, she swallowed his cum like a good girl as he watched her.

Joker chuckled slightly at the sight of her; she was quite the show off. He moaned as he pulled out of her mouth. He picked her up and kissed her roughly. He twirled her and picked her up so she was sitting on her desk. He thrust into her roughly and grinned seeing her arch up from the sudden feeling of him inside her.

Harleen moaned her muscles closed around his hard cock instinctively. "Nnnh.. oh.. oh god.. Mistah J.." She moaned through her heavy panting.

"Do you like this Harley?.. You like how I fuck you?" Joker asked growling a hint of danger in his voice. He thrust in very hard and deep this time.

"Unnh! Oh god." Harleen gasped her eyes popping open. She looked into his face and her shoulders went up. She saw his sneering grin and blushed. She was breathing very hard her mouth half open now. She glanced away feeling bashful again.

Joker caught her face and turned it, his mouth colliding with hers. He heard her make a strange surprised noise and he laughed into the kiss. He continued to thrust into her steady, hard, and deep.

Harleen gasped arching so she was lying on her desk. She knew she was getting close. "Oh.. unnnh!" she moaned. She heard Joker chuckle and felt him lean into her ear.

"Are you getting close?" He asked teasingly. He chuckled when she blushed. He kissed her deeply again.

Harleen suddenly arched and let out a moan that seemed to echo off the office walls. She came as he thrust in. She heard him gasp in shock at her sudden slickness.

Joker groaned and came hard into her. He watched Harleen's eyes open wide as she cried out from the sudden pressure. He leaned in and kissed her his tongue exploring her mouth again.

Harleen moaned, she felt totally and utterly filled. Her groin felt wet and hot from their combined cum and the friction between them.

Joker pulled out of her suddenly and picked her up spinning her so she was against the wall again. "Well, well you _are_ talented. You made me cum twice." He whispered in her ear, his body pinning hers against the wall. 

Harleen blushed a look of slight horror on her face as she looked at herself and felt ashamed. _Oh god.. what have I done?_ she thought in horror.

"Mmm Long boy is very lucky." Joker purred and moved away from her to put his pants back on. Then he helped Harleen back into her clothes. He kissed her deeply before leaving.


	6. The Biggest Decision She Ever Had To Make

It had been a little more than 2 months since the altercation between Harleen and the Joker and Harleen still hadn't told James. She buried herself in her work telling him she was trying to avoid having cold feet.

Joker would tease her but other than that he didn't flirt with her all that much.

In truth he was all she could think about after a while she realized she was in love with him. She looked down at her ring and sighed putting her face in her hands. Finally she stood up and moved over to sit on her window seat to think. She gazed out the window for a little while as she thought.

"Man Harl' you look beat." A familiar woman's voice said lovingly from Harleen's office doorway.

Harleen looked up and smiled. Standing in her office doorway was Pamela Isley her other love affair. "Hiya Red." She said lovingly.

Ivy smiled and moved over to Harleen who was still perched on her window seat. Then sat on the edge of Harleen's desk and stared out the wall of windows watching the sunrise. "So naughty girl, what have you been up to other then getting married? Have you told him about me yet?" She asked teasingly as a grin played at her lips.

Harleen sighed and kicked her desk in frustration, angry tears rolled down her face.

Ivy looked slightly surprised. "What is it, Harls?" She asked concerned, a look of worry on her face and a loving look in her eyes.

Harleen looked up into Ivy's face, her big blue eyes even more blue because of her tears. "I think I'm in love with Joker." She said softly and looking down again.

Ivy looked stunned. "You can't be serious.." She said with twinge of disbelief in her voice. When she saw Harleen nod once and her shoulders begin to shake, Ivy's eyes widened and said "Dear god.. you are." She moved to hold Harleen. "Oh hun, it'll be ok." Ivy cooed.

"What am I gonna do, Red?" Harleen asked her voice still soft.

Ivy sighed "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Harleen continued to cry for a while until she lifted her head and gently whipped away her tears. Harleen smiled up at Ivy suddenly feeling a lot better.

Ivy smiled back and gently kissed Harleen on the lips then whispered in her ear. "You must figure out which life you want. This boring routine that might drive you insane of a life of excitement that's filled with suspense and danger, one in which you would never get bored."

Harleen smiled up at Ivy and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Ivy kissed back, deepening the kiss. Deep in the back of her mind she was glad she had told Harleen about the poison in her lips. In truth the poison nectar in her DNA could only kill if she wanted it to. _Even though my lips are poisoned I want you to know I'd never let it hurt you Harl, all I want is to love you._ Ivy remembered saying to her doctor.

As if their mind's were connected Harleen thought about the day Ivy confessed that she cared about her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She kissed back, gently resting her hands on Ivy's shoulders.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Harleen's waist lovingly as they made out.


	7. The Escape

About two weeks after Harleen confessed she loved Joker to Ivy she had told James about the night Joker had escaped from his cell and came to see her as well as what he said and the way he'd touched her. He had not taken it very well and ever since then he'd been very protective of her.

Harleen had thought about what Ivy had whispered to her many times in the almost four weeks that had passed. She knew she loved James but her life would be so boring and retain but if she left him and went along with Joker her life would be far from boring and she wouldn't be tied down. The answer was clear to her but the way out of her relationship with James however was not.

Harleen sighed as the time for her session with Joker approached. She began to chew on her lower lip nervously as James brought Joker into her office.

Joker grinned and winked at Harleen as he strolled in. "Still tense, doc?" He asked slyly with a chuckle.

James tossed a glare at the Joker and shoved him in the direction of the therapy couch. James then moved over to Harleen and kissed her deeply.

Harleen blushed a bright shade of red and pushed James away a little as if to say 'Not now'.

Joker chuckled again as he watched this he felt he had the advantage over James. "Aww seems she doesn't like you touching her anymore.. Maybe she has someone _better_ now." He said in a leering voice.

James let out a low snarl. "She's mine so leave her alone clown" He snapped.

Harleen blushed and her jaw slackened a little in surprise.

The Joker began to let out high peals of laughter at James' and his pitiful little growls and snarls. He continued laughing even after the male doctor began to punch him.

Something in Harleen snapped and she moved over to James and slapped him "Enough!" She yelled. She looked different, stern and almost cold.

Now it was James' turn to look slack jawed from surprise. "Harleen?" He murmured looking at her now.

"James you are a doctor for god's sake." She said seeming to calm down a little.

Joker had stopped laughing like a mad man and was now watching the two doctors with a mild smirk on his face.

Harleen sighed and left the room feeling that if she didn't she would snap completely. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She felt so off at that moment, it was almost as if she was becoming someone else.

Meanwhile James was nose to nose with the Joker who was still cuffed. "You _will_ stay away from _my_ girl, got it?" He snarled

The Joker sneered at this boy's idiotic command. _Did that boy think that he would back down just by being tough and protecting her?_ He chuckled under his breath at this thought.

James punched the Joker one more time before turning and leaving the room.

After a short while Harleen came back in and moved over to un-cuff the Joker. The Joker grinned and pulled Harleen's hair when her back was turned and pulled her over a little so he could leer into her face.

Harleen blushed and let out a soft whimper like cry. She felt his breath hot on her face and neck, as well as his free hand over her body.

Joker purred as she started to wriggle a little from the uncomfortable way he had her arched backward. "Now doc, How _can_ you marry that boring stick in the mud?" He asked in a hiss.

Harleen blushed a little but she couldn't answer the question because she wasn't sure she wanted to marry James anymore. Her mouth was still open slightly from her gasps of pain.

The Joker grinned and kissed her forcefully letting his hand rest on one of Harleen's hips.

Harleen gasped when he gently twirled her and smiled crookedly at her. She felt something in her mind start to crumble away again.

Joker leaned down and licked her collar bone suggestively.

Harleen blushed at the sensuous feeling of his tongue making patterns on her collar bone.

Joker grinned and ran his hand down between her legs and purred at how wet she was. "Can you even answer that for yourself?"

Harleen knew that deep in her heart the answer was no, and what's worse is that she knew Joker did as well. She blushed and looked away a little but he turned her face back to his and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Answer me, Harley girl" Joker purred dangerously. His eyes lit with dark laughter that amplified his wicked sneer.

Harleen looked him in the eyes as she answered "I can't." This was the first time she had actually looked him in the eyes. 

Joker began to laugh at her his sneer becoming even more wicked as he did so. To his surprise Harleen began laughing too.

Harleen's laugh was almost bell like. Suddenly her laughter was stifled by the Jokers mouth forcing itself down on hers. 

Suddenly the Joker moved and hissed in her ear "Thanks doll." then pushed her off him and into the table. 

Harleen let out a groan as her world faded into black. The image of the Joker leering over her holding her all access Arkham key in his hand burned into her mind.


	8. The Turning Point

Harleen woke up a few days later in the hospital ward closest to James' office. She groaned and tried to sit up but she was too dizzy.

James and Dr. Young rushed over to her. James knelt next to the bed and took Harleen's hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked looking very worried.

Harleen put a hand to her head "Dizzy. What happened?" She replied blinking a couple times trying to make sense of where she was.

Dr. Young sighed "Joker attacked you and took your Arkham key." She said.

Harleen's eyes went wide and she tried to sit up again this time making her head throb from the suddenness of her movement.

Dr. Young put a hand on her shoulder "Careful now. You lost a lot of blood during the attack, so you need to rest." She said trying to sooth Harleen.

"Did you catch him?" Harleen asked looking panicked. James and Dr. Young looked at each other then sighed. 

"No we didn't." James said softly. He wondered what her reaction was going to be.

Harleen put her head in her hands "It's all my fault" she said softly. "I shouldn't have kept my key on me during our session."

James took a hold of Harleen's shoulders "It's not your fault." He said sternly and hugged Harleen to him.

Harleen looked at Dr. Young "Am I still allowed to work with my other patients?" She asked suddenly.

Dr. Young sighed and got up from her seat at the end of the bed. "Yes but only certain ones. I'm thinking only Pamela Isley and Selena Kyle. The others might be a little much for you in your current state." She said.

Harleen started to protest but knew she would never win this argument so she gave in. "Alright" she said.

Dr. Young turned to go then turned back to Harleen and said "You'll have your group meeting with them this afternoon like always but you need to rest until then."

Harleen nodded that she understood and lay back as best she could. "Thank you for being here for me James" She said softly as she drifted into a light sleep.

It didn't feel like too long before James was waking her up to get dressed for her session. She smiled feeling much better and very rested. 

James helped her up out of bed and over to the bathroom so she could get dressed.

Harleen smiled at him as they walked down the hall. "I'm so glad you were looking out for me." She said softly and hugged his arm.

James smiled and replied "Yes well at least you're ok now." Then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Harleen smiled as she walked into the group meeting which consisted of Selena Kyle, Pamela Isley, the Kabuki twins Peri and Gale, and former Dr. Jane Blazedale.

Ivy smiled at how happy Harleen looked. She was glad Harleen had recovered so quickly from Joker's attack.

"Nice to see you're looking better, Doctor." Selena said with a purr in her voice.

Peri and Gale looked at her and blinked. Since the Kabuki girls didn't talk this was their way of saying hello.

"Good morning Dr. Quinzel. How are you feeling?" Blaze asked professionally.

Harleen gave Jane Blazedale a look that said 'Do not psychoanalyze me.' Then she started the group. "How are my favorite villain women feeling?" she asked. 

Pamela smiled "The flowers are blooming wonderfully today." She said with a light laugh. 

Harleen laughed "Glad you're feeling the love, Red." She said smiling boldly.

Selena couldn't help but grin "I'm feeling great as well." She said.

Peri and Gale nodded in agreement. They took each other's hands and swinging them a little as if saying 'We are feeling good as well.'

Blaze smiled "Well it looks like we're all feeling good tonight." She said and leaned back in her chair a little.

Suddenly Dr. Young came in looking as if she had been running throughout the whole building looking for her. "Dr. Quinzel you're need in the infirmary." She said looking slightly worried. 

Harleen looked at her superior "What's wrong?" she asked putting down her clipboard. 

"Joker's back and he's asking for you." Dr. Young said. 

Ivy watched Harleen practically jump into the air and take off down the hall. 

Dr. Young apologized and told the villainess' that she would be right back to take them to their cells.

Harleen appeared in the doorway of the hospital ward. She gasped when she saw Joker's bruised, bloody form. Her eyes wondered to the Batman who was talking to James a few feet from the bed Joker was laying on. She rushed toward the two men trying to look professional as she did so. "What..?" She started to ask.

"He tried to blow up the hospital." Batman said in a low slightly emotionless voice.

Harleen put her one of her hands on her hips then pointed at Joker with the other. "Did you do this to him?" She asked in a snippy tone.

James grabbed his fiancé's arm and pulled her slightly closer to him. "Harleen." He said sternly.

Batman was silent for a few moments then turned to go and said over his shoulder "He should be fine in a couple days." After that he disappeared from sight.

Harleen took a couple deep breaths trying her hardest to calm down. "I think I'm gonna go home and rest." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

James nodded "Yeah I think that would be good for you." He said then asked, "Want me to drive you?" He looked worried about her.

Harleen looked up at him "Yeah" She said softly. She sounded very tired.

James kissed her forehead and said "Alright just let me round up some of my files and put them away." He then left, heading for his office.

Dr. Young looked at Harleen "I have to get back to my patients." She said putting a gentle hand on Harleen's shoulder.

Harleen looked up at her and nodded. "Thank you I should be alright now." She replied. She watched Dr. Young leave and she sighed letting herself slump onto the bed next to the Joker.

Joker mumbled something under his breath. 

Harleen looked at him and her heart broke a little. "That Goddamn stupid Bat. How could he do something like this to you? I could just hit him over the head with a mallet for hurting you, Mistah J." She said under her breath, anger flaring boldly in her eyes.

The Joker laughed, his laugh turning into a cough. "Now Harley girl, a good girl shouldn't talk like that." He said with a grin.

Harleen's eyes widened and she looked slightly relived to see he wasn't too badly hurt. She dabbed at some over the blood on his forehead.

Joker snarled and grabbed her wrist. He made a hissing noise. "That hurts." He growled twisting Harleen's arm back as best he could to emphasize his point.

Harleen's face contorted a little in pain and let out a soft gasp. It almost sounded like a moan.

"Naughty, naughty girl, Harley" Joker hissed grinning. He licked his lips and pulled Harleen down into a carnal kiss then pushed her away.

Harleen looked surprise slightly. "I'll be back in tomorrow." She said feeling a little light headed. She stood up and started for the door then said over her shoulder, "Rest well, Mistah J." She had a wicked grin on her face as she winked at him.

Joker smiled slightly and closed his eyes finally letting sleep take him.

Harleen gathered her things and stuck them in a bag then ran out to meet James who was already sitting in his car waiting for her. 

James smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I'm so glad you're feeling better." He whispered in her ear.

Harleen smiled "I am." She said her eyes lit with happiness. She pulled her bag close to her then tucked it next to her legs. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and touched it gently. "James I think we should take it slow for a while until I get back on my feet properly." She said softly, her smile gone from her voice now.

James sighed and stared out into the distance. "I was afraid you'd say that." He murmured trying not to sound too hurt. "But if that is what you want, I don't have a problem with it." He said.

Harleen smiled a little and hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered as they walked into the building. She knew she had to be calm even though inside half of her was tingling with excitement and the other half twisting in knots.

"Dr. Young says you should take it a bit easier than usual. So I'll be handling Harvey and Jonathan for a while, alright?" James said.

Harleen looked at him and nodded "Yea, I think that would be best." She said. She looked back down at her papers, a puzzled look on her face. "James, have you seen my file on the Kabuki twins?" She asked.

James looked at her then moved over to her desk "Yea, Dr. Young needed me to bring her copies them. I thought I put them back on your desk." He said and moved some papers around. "Yep, here they are." He said holding up the vanilla folder.

Harleen smiled "Thank you." She said taking the file and adding it to a stack of papers then put them away in her bookshelf. She sighed and once her files were put away she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Thank you for driving me home, James." She said.

James smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Promise you'll call if you need me?" he replied.

Harleen nodded "I promise." she said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before letting him go. She heard him cross the apartment and leave shutting the door softly behind him as he did so.


	9. The Birth of Harley Quinn

Two days passed and Harleen had it all planned. She would break into Arkham and break out her Mistah J. She was not going to let her Puddin' just sit in a cell for the rest of his life just to break out and get beat up by the bat, no sir.

Dr. Young had told Harleen to take off a couple days so she could get back on her feet. She hoped that Harleen would feel better once she rested and took her mind off work.

Harleen looked at herself in her apartment mirror and grinned. She pulled on her red and black body suit then the boots and gloves. She put on the white grease careful not to get any on the costume then her black lipstick and finally she pulled up the hood.

She couldn't help but laugh triumphantly at the sight of herself in the mirror. "I am the dreaded Harley Quinn. Beware!" She cried with another laugh.

She turned grabbed her Arkham key and pulled on her trench coat. She looked out at her apartment and sighed then she turned and left. She went down to the parking garage and hopped in her new car.

Harley was glad to see there weren't very many guards on duty tonight which made it easier for her to sneak around and get in.

She rolled some jacks on the ground and caused one of the guards to step on it and fall. She snickered as she watched him lose consciousness. She slipped into the building and up a flight of stairs to the hospital word.

The guards outside the doors to the hospital ward were too busy talking to each other to really see her which made Harley grin. She slipped down the hall to the office that controlled the high danger cells and slipped inside.

The guard looked at her and stood up suddenly "What the..?!" he asked but didn't get any time to finish.

Harley jumped him and spun him into the wall. She flinched slightly when she heard his head hit the wall and hoped no one had heard that. She flipped some of the switches causing some of the cells to open.

Ivy and Catwoman looked up at her and waved a thank you. Then Ivy threw her hands up in the air and the floor shook. Plants came from everywhere to help their Mistress escape.

Selena looked at Ivy "Mind if I come along?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Ivy shook her head "Of course not but let's help some of the others out first, shall we?" she replied.

Catwoman laughed and nodded "I believe we shall." She answered and scratched some of the control panels as Ivy's plants attacked the cameras.

Harley smiled and slipped out of the control room again and down the hall to hospital ward. She watched the guards run past her and down to the high risk level where Ivy and Selena were. _I've got to remember to thank them one day._ She thought.

She moved down the hall and threw open the doors to the infirmary and came over to the Joker's bed. "Hiya Mistah J." She said with a wicked smile.

Joker sat up, he could barely believe his eyes. He suddenly began to laugh "Wow Doc. I barely recognized you." He said.

Harley laughed "That's a good thing I think" she said with a giggle. She took his hand and led him out of the building.

But when the two got down to the entrance of the building a group of guards were waiting for them. "Watch out. Fire in the hole!" Harley cried and threw a teddy bear at them.

All that was heard was a squeak then a loud explosion. Joker laughed at the sight of the men covered in brick and other debris.

"Come on Mistah J." Harley called and pulled him over to her car. She jumped in and started the little purple car up.

Joker hopped in the passenger side, still laughing like a mad man. "You're great kid! Absolutely brilliant!" He yelled as they sped down the highway.

Harley blushed and beamed at his praise. After a while they pulled up to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Gotham. Harley pulled the car into the building and got out.

Joker looked around and smiled then he grabbed Harley and spun her into his arms. He grinned down at her "You did a good job, doc." He hissed in her ear.

Harley couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his breath near her ear. Then suddenly she was being pressed against the car, his mouth on hers and his arms around her.

Joker nipped at her lower lip playfully. But he was still very weak so he couldn't do much more than this. He let Harley go and looked down at her "You know I never thought there could be another like me. But you come pretty close." He said

Harley grinned up at him then led him to the room she had made up for him. "I know it's probably not your style, but at least it's got a bed." She said.

Joker came over and flopped down on the bed. When Harley turned to go he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He didn't say anything for a while. Then when he was on the bridge of sleep he murmured what sounded like "You did good, Harley."

Harley smiled and lay there next to him for a while. Soon the two were both asleep.


	10. Harley's First Heist

It had been a couple days since Harley had broken Joker out of Arkham and she had been busy trying to keep up pretenses. No one had any idea that the respected Dr. Harleen Quinzel was really the dreaded Harley Quinn.

She walked into the hideout with some bags of groceries. She brought them into the kitchen area and put them down then wondered down the hall to find her Puddin'. "Mistah J I brought ya some groceries." She called as she wondered down the hall.

Joker appeared behind her. He grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall, pinning her to it with his body. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and yanked and wound her hair as he leered down at her. "Ya know what I want, Harley?" He asked in a thoughtful but dark voice.

Harley's blue eyes were wide with some slight fear. "N-no" She replied softly. "W-what do you want, Mistah J?" she asked.

The Joker grinned and said "I want, to take you on your first heist. Make it official you're my henchgirl. What'd ya think of that, Harley girl?" he asked letting go of her hair.

Harley let out a soft squeal of excitement "Oh Yes sir Mistah J!" She squeaked. Her eyes were lit with a brilliant blue fire now.

Joker snickered at the young girl's excitement. "Well then let's get going!" Joker exclaimed.

Harley smiled and went down the hall to the bathroom. She pulled on her harlequin costume and put on her makeup. Once she was all dressed up she bounced down the hall to the garage and hopped in the car.

Joker couldn't help but laugh like a mad man at how good it felt to be out of Arkham again and at the young former doctor's excitement. Maybe he would keep her around.

They pulled up in front of a museum and hopped out. Harley smiled and decided to show off a little. 

Joker laughed at her again "Over here Harley!" He called and she did a summer salt over to him. "What d'you think about this painting?" he asked.

Harley tilted her head to the side. "I dunno, Mistah J." She said with a grin then stood on her head "Yea there we go much betta" she said with a laugh.

Joker pushed her over "C'mon get back to work" he snarled. 

Harley rolled over and popped up. She filled the bag she had with the jewels and other things the Joker wanted her to steal.

Joker took a crown out of its case and put it on his head. "I don't know about this crown" He said looking at himself in the broken mirror.

"Oh it's definitely you, Puddin'." Harley said with a giggle.

"Put the jewels back, Joker." Came the deep voice of Batman. He was standing on a ceiling beam partly hidden in the shadows. 

Harley snarled and Joker grabbed her arm "Hate to leave in a hurry, Bats. But me and Harley have places to go." Joker said and the two fled back out to their car.

Batman chased after the two partly wishing he had just stayed home. 

Joker laughed at the bat, "Harley, hand me the jacks." He called and took the bag of jacks Harley handed to him. He emptied the bag behind them and laughed as they exploded under the bat-mobile.

Batman sighed as his car spun out of control. He watched the Joker and Harley as they sped off into the night.


	11. The Perfect Reward

Harley sighed as she lay in the jewels they had stolen the day before. She was only wearing a pair of black short-shorts and a red tank top.

Joker came out of the kitchen and said "I brought us some bubbly to celebrate" he grinned down at Harley as he handed her a glass of champagne.

Harley smiled "To you Mistah J." She said and took a sip of her champagne. 

Joker laughed and drank his in one gulp. He took up and moved over to Harley, picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom.

Harley beamed up at him. She watched him feeling the alcohol affecting her.

Joker leaned down and kissed her forcefully on the lips. He slid his hand up the inside of her shirt and groped her breast harshly.

Harley moaned and arched into his touch. Her face was getting slightly flushed from how turned on she was feeling.

Joker leaned in and bit Harley's neck. He grinned when he heard her gasp in pain and ecstasy. He grabbed the knife he kept on the nightstand and slid the blade along the fabric of Harley's shirt in one fluid movement.

Harley's breasts sprung out of her top and she blushed a little. The blade had broken the skin between her breasts but not very much.

Joker grinned and removed Harley's shorts next. He looked her over hungrily. 

Harley looked at him, waiting for him to make the next move. 

Joker grabbed some rope from a bag under the bed and tied her wrists to the headboard of the bed. 

Harley blushed and shivered a little, her breath coming out in short heavy pants now. 

Joker smirked down at her and nipped at her collarbone. "I'm making you mine tonight, Harley." He growled in a husky dark tone.

Harley blushed a deep red color and looked up at him. Her breasts rose and fell from her slight panic. 

Joker licked between her breasts laughing when she shivered under him. He stepped back and removed his clothes.

Harley moaned softly from the feeling of his tongue on her. With her wrists now tied up she was more helpless then before.

Joker smirked and kissed her hard on the lips. 

Harley kissed him back her small light kisses being eaten up by his firm hungry ones. 

Joker grinned and nibbled at her lower lip lightly before sinking his teeth into it. He grinned as he heard Harley yelp from the pain. He watched as little ruby beads of blood began to form on her lower lip he leaned down and caught one with his tongue.

Harley blushed at the sensuousness of that one movement of his tongue. Before she could stop herself she leaned up a little and kissed him.

Joker growled and wrapped his hand around her neck. "Now Harley, who's the boss here?" He asked darkly.

Harley blushed "You are Mistah J." she stammered. 

Joker grinned and snickered, his snicker becoming a laugh. He looked down at her and purred "I can never stay mad at you."

Harley smiled "Aw Puddin'!" She squealed but her words were stifled by his lips crashing against hers again. She moaned as she felt his hand run down her body and tease her clit.

Joker grinned and bit Harley's shoulder harshly in the same moment he slipped two fingers into her.

Harley's eyes went wide and she arched up her mouth open in a silent cry. She gasped and moaned her body shaking slightly from the sudden intrusion to her inner walls. 

Joker groaned as he felt himself getting very hard. He smirked a little "You like that Harley?" he asked softly.

Harley couldn't even answer all she could do was nod. 

Joker grinned and thrust his fingers back and forth inside of her making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck.. Mistah J!" Harley whimpered arching and writhing under him.

Joker smirked "Now Harley naughty girls get punished. Are you sure you want to talk like that?" twisting his knife in his hand as he spoke.

Harley grinned wickedly and her nose twitched a little "Mistah J take me. Make me yours please." She hissed.

Joker growled huskily and sat up. He could feel her watching him and he make a low snarl like noise. He thrust into her boldly as he grinned down at her evilly. "You will be mine tonight Harley." He growled in a very dangerous voice.

Harley cried out in sudden pain as he thrust into her. She watched him feeling slightly panicked as he raised the knife. She prayed he wasn't going to kill her.

Joker watched the fear in her face. He held the knife against her skin as he thrust in and out of her. 

Harley moaned as she felt him move back and forth inside her. "Ohh unnh.. Mistah J. Mistah J it feels so good." She gasped.

Joker chuckled and sunk his teeth into her neck as he continued to thrust, this time he could tell he was getting close. He wanted to hold himself back as much as he possibly could. 

Harley let out a breath as the knife's tip poked through her skin. She leaned up and meet the Joker's lips as they went down on hers. 

Joker snarled into the kiss lustfully and kissed back with more force. He groaned a little as Harley began to meet his thrusts.

"You naughty little slut." Joker snarled and bit the top of her breast. He chuckled as he heard her gasp and let out a soft breathy moan.

Harley's muscles clenched around his hard member and she began to climax.

Joker half purred half groaned he knew he was going to come. He came harder than he ever had before and was slightly surprised by this.

Harley moaned as she felt the Joker's hot seed being pumped inside her. She seemed frozen in the air arched more than any normal person would have been able to.

Joker grinned down at her. Suddenly with one fluid movement he carved a capital J into her right hip.

Harley was shocked by how much it amplified her ecstasy. She let out another moan and collapsed back onto the bed.

Joker leaned down and licked the blood off the wound and grinned up at her "Now you're mine officially, Harley girl." He said softly.

Harley beamed "All yours Mistah J." She said through her panting.


End file.
